Mirror, Mirror
by yinyanglover
Summary: Mirror Mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all? Is asked again and again. But what would happen if asking mirrors could kill? T for death and such.


**Mirror, Mirror**

**One Shot**

**Poem**

**HAHA! I can't believe I'm really posting this, but whatever! If you have seen Snow White, you might know some of this poem.**

**I don't own Naruto, Snow White, or the first two lines of the poem. The rest is mine...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

_Whose the fairest of them all?_

Hinata walked into her room and sat down to face a mirror. Her reflection wasn't there, but only a few minutes later it came running into sight.

"Sorry I'm late! Akuras and Noi wouldn't stop talking about their relationships!" The mirror said.

"D-don't w-worry ab-bout it, Inatah." Hinata stuttered.

_Are they pretty? Are they nice?_

Inatah sat down on a chair and crossed her legs. "So, what do you need? You haven't been here for a while."

"You know Naruto? Well, he still loves Sakura. She is so much prettier than me, and stronger. And Ino, she's so nice to everyone, but me." Hinata sighed and stopped stuttering. She was used to talking to Inatah.

"You mean the outer self of Aruton?" Inatah shook her head. "He shouldn't be after that forehead girl, and flower child is just dumb to not like you!" Inatah shouted while standing up.

_Does the girl have sugar and spice?_

"You're my best friend." Hinata whispered as she heard Neji walk past.

"And your mine, well...besides Ejin. He's really nice."

"Yeah, Neji is. I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah, was is it?"

"I need a way to get Naruto to like me. Could you talk to Aruton?"

"Now that would be boring! Give me a day, and I'll come up with a great plan!"

Hinata nodded her agreement as Inatah ran off.

_Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

This time, Inatah was first, and was screaming for Hinata to hurry up.

"Come on! I've got a plan!"

"What?" Hinata asked, still sleepy.

"You need to get Sakura in front of a mirror today, and I'll take care of the rest. But be sure to be in the mirror's reflection too!"

_Can you castrate them all?_

Hinata walked over to Sakura's house.

"Hey-y Sak-kura. For that-t par-rty, I don-n't ha-ave an ou-utf-fit."

"Don't worry, I can help!" Sakura dragged Hinata inside and brought her to a fully pink room. "Here, try this on." Sakura gave Hinata a light purple dress.

Hinata put it on and stepped over to a full length mirror, and her reflection was there for once. Sakura appeared behind.

"You look wonderfull!" Sakura said. Inatah moved by herself, took out a dagger, and stabbed Akuras in the back. Sakura fell over dead, while Akuras cracked her neck and yanked the dagger out.

"I'm finally free of that vain, self centered, idiot fan girl." Akuras said as she jumped up and down.

"Shouldn't you be dead too?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you later cause Naruto is coming! Hurry, before he see's you with a dead pinki!" Inatah yelled before she disappeared with Akuras.

Hinata climbed out the window before running towards her home, still in the purple dress. She found herself back in her room changing into normal clothes when Inatah came over.

_Child, bad are pink and yellow,_

_They force you to mellow._

"First, burn that dress so they can't charge you of any crime."

"But," Hinata looked sadly at the dress that was laying on her bed.

"Choose, the dress or your life."

"Fine." Hinata threw the dress into the fireplace.

"Now, since reflections can never be killed, they can stab each other, but if it's in front of a mirror, the human dies."

"That makes sense. But how to take out Ino?"

"Give me another day. They will be interviewing people to see who did it, so I have to make arrangements for you to be safe for a while." Inatah left.

_Soon they won't be near,_

_They can't make you tear._

Inatah really left to go to Ino's house. She climbed out of the mirror and sat on the bed, waiting for her victim.

The next day, news went out about how Ino and Sakura were found dead. Hinata's eyes went wide when she saw Inatah was arrested.

Hinata ran home and found a note from Inatah. "Death beyond life, and life beyond death." It read. Hinata ran over to the mirror. She died as Inatah was killed.

Akuras smiled as Inatah came back to life. "Haven't these humans learned that no one can control reflections, and that we will live forever?"

_Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

_What have you done?_


End file.
